


Noises In The Night Air

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A teenager gets traumatized, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Camping, Cannibalism, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Forest Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sad ghost story, Scruffy!Hannibal, Scruffy!Will, Smut, Woodchopping, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Rushing sound of water beating against rough textured rocks, the feel of sand against his skin and salt water in his lungs. He could not move, could barely breath, darkness all around him, spreading like a virus through a body. His breathing is like the sound of someone wheezing through choked windpipes, a tingling sensation through his body as iron floods his mouth. Breaking through the pain is a voice, an annoying accented voice that wouldn't shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* so yeah Twitter is basically the best thing, and a lot of funny things happen. Mainly the idea of this came from a long conversation, and i just couldn't resist. So enjoy~

"You know they say these woods are haunted." Joe had started the night with his usual trickery.

"Haha, not funny man. Those old tales don't scare me anymore." Rusty snickered pushing at the other teen. They both laughed, shoving at one another. Emily, the only one who hadn't been at the camp, or more commonly know as Underbear Woods.

"Haunted? Really, that's pretty cool, I've never spent the night at a haunted place." Emily mused, following the two boys up to their designated camping spot.

"What you haven't heard if the myth here?" Joe smiled, looking back at her. Flashing partly white teeth, she just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a fun campfire." Joe was practically squealing in the inside, telling jokes and scary stories were his thing! The thing that he always did, and loved so very much. "Thank god it's almost night time, makes this a hell of a lot quicker."

When the three teens found their secluded camping area, they made quick work on setting up the tents, making a fire, and cooking some frozen sandwiches they had brought. Joe had laughed and joked around, while Emily laughed when Rusty and Joe began to dance around then fire like hooligans. Once everyone was settled down, and their bellies were full Joe had sat up, clearing his throat.

"Alright, so who's ready to hear a good ol' camp fire story. Right, let's beginning." Emily chuckled as the storyteller had began his tale. "Long time ago, their was a couple living in these woods. Now the couple was as normal as they came, minus the fact it was a gay couple. Anyways, the two men loved each other very dearly, it was the whole shebang. You scratch my back, and I scratch yours."

"But our story is not in fact about our lovely couple spending their days together. No it is about what we don't know about the couple. You see, the two lived in harmony and happily, then one day one of the husbands asked, what if we had a daughter? Someone to teach, watch and grow, to care for. The other husband shrugged, why not, it's not like we have anything else to do with our lives."

"And so out they went to the town orphanage, there they adopted a lovely little girl named, Abigail. She had become their everything, they spoiled her and loved her each and everyday. But at the time the towns folk were suspicious of the family, for they were a very odd and secluded family. Not only did they have suspicions about the family, but they also believed they might be working with the devil. Because while they lived out in the woods, murders were going on in the town, murders where the victims had their organs removed and were being eaten."

"Oh my god..." Emily gasped.

"Yes, well weeks went by and the town did nothing about the family, yet. But come one Sunday morning, and the preacher was making a statement about the family. He proposed the idea how they were under an influence by the devil, to kill and eat their fellow man, and to break the influence they would need to be cured. With fire. The towns folk has gathered up the items needed to fight and protect themselves, marching their way to the secluded families home."

"During the preacher's statement, one of the husbands had been standing near the church, listening to the gossip and news. Shocked was he, when he heard what the towns people's were going to do to his family. Quick as he could be he ran back to the cabin to warn his family, for he knew the quickest way through the woods to his house. When he entered the house, Abigail smiled and ran to hub him only to frown when she saw the fear in his eyes. We must run and hide somewhere else, the husband said to his lover, the towns folk be leave evil things about us, and are coming to burn us. The other husband scoffed, let the try, they will get lost in the woods, and we will have the advantage."

"Please, we cannot fight them all off, Abigail is too young. She is not ready for the truth. The husband pleaded, but his lover would not stand for it. He would stay and fight off the townsfolk, tooth and nail before letting anyone else touch his family. Not wanting go leave his family behind, the husband stayed and prepared for the fight to come. For they had a secret of their own, they were indeed the killers of the town, bringing righteous judgement to those they deemed rude. Eating, honoring their flesh by cooking it, and eating it. They were, as you could say apex predators of their time, hunters of the damned."

"The townsfolk never expected a thing to come, while the woman stayed home and prayed, their husbands were off to kill the family. The woods were dense and hard to walk through, so they split into groups, separating one another to find the cabin and kill them. One group was successful in finding the cabin, they yelled for the men to come out and face judgement, to face the wrath of God. When met with silence, they walked to the front door, finding it unlocked they came inside. Only to be met with blades and hungry eyes, the towns men fought, and fought but they could not beat the two men. So one of them went foe the heart."

"It was the preacher, as he walked behind them and into the kitchen where he found Abigail sitting. Grabbing a knife, he pulled into the room to threaten the men to stand down. They did, for they would never let any harm come to their lovely daughter. But the preacher had lied, when he promised to let her go he never specified how, and in return to their dismay he cut her throat open. Abigail....did not make it that night. She died, with a smile on her lips when she thought she would reunited with her fathers, she died with a smile on her neck."

"The fighting had turned into a bloodbath after that, the lovers killed each group that came. Collecting their own cuts and scars as they went, when it was over they stood over the cliff and held each other. Broken, betrayed, hurt and dying they could not take the pain of loss, and they fell into the ocean with a lovers embrace. The legend goes that at night you can hear the screams and fighting still going on, and that these woods are stalked by the ghost of the couple, looking for fresh meat."

"That was....sad. Are you sure that's a ghost story? It sounds more like a sad love story." Emily sighed, reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"I didn't make it up, usually people just say they killed the townsfolk and ate them all. My version is what actually happened." Joe shrugged, poking at Rusty's shoulder who was falling asleep. "Let's get some rest, it's late and we have some hiking to do for tomorrow."

"Right...well good night!"

"You too."

Meanwhile, hours earlier into the day..

Rushing sound of water beating against rough textured rocks, the feel of sand against his skin and salt water in his lungs. He could not move, could barely breath, darkness all around him, spreading like a virus through a body. His breathing is like the sound of someone wheezing through choked windpipes, a tingling sensation through his body as iron floods his mouth. Breaking through the pain is a voice, an annoying accented voice that wouldn't shut up.

"Will....Will...Wi-"

"What! What? I'm awake, I'm awake please I just want five more minutes to sleep." He whined, shoving his fave back under the pillow. Smooth fingers ran up his spine, electing a tingling sensation from his skin, as Hannibal snatched the pillow up.

"You've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes, now up. Breakfast is getting cold, and you already slept in too later. Maybe if you went to bed earlier you wouldn't be so tired." Admonished Hannibal as he pulled the covers back, exposing Will's naked body to the cool morning air.

Will made a soft shining noise, pulling the covers back over himself. "Maybe you shouldn't have fucked me so much last night, makes it hard for anyone to sleep when there's a tongue up their arse."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so tempting to look at, then I wouldn't have done that." Hannibal purred into Will's, before giving a sharp slap t his butt. "Now up. Don't make me say it twice."

Will grumbled incoherent words under his breath, moving from the was embrace the bed had to offer to slip on some night pants, following Hannibal to the dining room. He turned back to look at the bed scratching his beard, saying, "I'll be back for you."

Hannibal smiled across the table, as Will plopped down and ate the meal made for him. After the fall Will and Hannibal had clear things out with each other, now living in a warm secluded cabin from any prying eyes they lived happily. Minus the few fights which happened randomly, or when Hannibal gave Will an exasperated look when he brought hone a new dog. They had six so far, six lovable, wonderful strays that enjoyed their new home.

After some discussions and work, Will had finally gotten Hannibal to stop wearing suits. Now he wore only flannel or no shirt at all, which Will wasn't against at all. One, being the fact that the shirt clung nicely to Hannibal's frame, exposing his silver chest hair, and that little tummy of his. Two, because Hannibal had stopped trying to look clean after a while, growing out his beard and hair, so whenever he wasn't wearing a shirt Will could just stand and stare at him all he wanted. Most often ensuing in plain good old sex for the both of them.

"Something in your mind, Will?" Hannibal asked, sipping his coffee as one if his legs rubbed against Will's own.

Will smiled, rubbing his leg back against Hannibal's, and winking. He laughed, when Hannibal responded with a smile, and wolfs his food down. Once they finish their meal, Will will watch Hannibal clean the dishes as he fills the dogs food bowls up again. Strong arms wrap around him as he stands back up, and course furry kisses will be pressed to his next. Will laughs as Hannibal's beard tickles him, turning his head to kiss back.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should go start if the wood. I'll be out there when I finish, okay?"

"Anything, mlyimasis. For you I would do anything." Hannibal sighs into his neck, rubbing circles on his thighs.

"Hannibal, it's seven in the morning, tone down the whole poetic romantic thing." Will joked, kissing him one more time,before striding off to the bathroom.

Hannibal hums, looking down when he feels paws on his leg at the two small dogs they have. Long time ago, he would have shrugged them off, but now as he bends down and scratches their ears, he funds himself loving each one of the mutts Will brings home. When satisfied with petting them, he turns back to finish with the dishes. Listening to the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom, his thoughts straying a little when he hears the showed door pull closed.

He sets the dish towel down after drying his hands, standing still for a minute to just listen to the sound a little more. Breathing in tightly, he smiles and moves from the counter to the door. The dogs jump happily and bark as he opens the door for them, slipping on the worn down boots Will had gotten for him not long ago. Barking and playing happily, he ignored the dogs presences as he grabs the hatchet which leans against the house.

Positioning a piece of wood onto the stump, he rears back the hatchet and brings it down the wood with enough force to break it down the middle. Thoughts of when he was killing all the time evade his mind, he remembers bring the stag statue down onto Tobias's head. Or the time when he threw Jack down on the food, then not shortly after that cutting Will open. That had only been five years ago, and yet it still haunts him.

Mind muddled by the thoughts of the past, he continues to work his way through the pile of wood. Unbeknownst to him when Will comes sneaking out of the house, watching as Hannibal, who mind you is not wearing a shirt, sweats as he works. Will smiles, eyes glazing down the other man's expansion of muscle and skin. There's a faint circle from where Francis had shot him, now pink and smooth, kissed each night by Will before they sleep.

The dogs never give him a second glance when he walks by there playful fights, no his eyes are trained on flexing and moving muscles on Hannibal. He reaches out, smoothing a hand against his back, the muscles are still strong as Hannibal often always keeps himself fit. Pink and white scars mapping themselves out,Will knows the story to each one, he knows of Hannibal's past. He knows.

"Do you always enjoy the need to stop me from my work, with your constant touching, Will?" Hannibal smiles, relaxing into the familiar touch.

"How else am I going to her you into bed? You're not a very hard man to tempt, Hannibal. Especially when I know what you like." Will hums, nuzzling into Hannibal's neck, as he runs finger through his sweaty chest hair. Hannibal groans, leaning back into his lovers touch. "You've been stressing yourself out too much, Hannibal, I think you need to unwind a little bit."

"Oh? And what would you suggest for this, unwinding of yours?" He knows where this will end in, bit he couldn't care less.

Will leans in closer, trailing a kiss up Hannibal's neck, nibbling at his ear lobe. When Hannibal shudders under his touch, he feels himself grow harder pressing himself against Hannibal's smooth rounded ass. Hannibal rumbles a purr from his chest, Will smiles and licks at the sweat on his neck humming at the sweet and salty taste. He doesn't let Hannibal turn, continuing with his constant licks and kisses.

"You tease." Hannibal purrs, shifting to pull Will around his front, finally. He kisses him lightly first, then with more meaning second, pushing him down onto the stump.

Will chuckles, he hadn't even put a shirt on yet, because he knew this would happen. He also knew he would have to take a shower again, ignoring the thought his mouth falls open in a gasp as Hannibal leans over him. Nipping at his flushed skin, pulling their hips closes, to rubbing themselves together. Will groans, bucking up into Hannibal's clothed erection, tugging lightly at his hair when his teeth nip at his hard nipples.   
"What should I do with you now, Will? Now that I have you beneath me, under my weight. Should I render you helpless with my fingers, or make sure you can't walk for the next couple of days?" Hannibal hums, pressing his hips down harder against Will's.

Will's head falls back, moaning loudly at the feeling, hips bucking up in time as Hannibal grinds down against him. He groans, licking his lips. "Yes, oh god yes Hannibal..."

Hannibal smirks, kissing Will once more, before pulling up to drag down Will's pants. When he sees that Will is wearing nothing underneath he growls, biting at Will's lips a little. Oh, how scandalous his boy is, how tempting. Will gasp, lifting hands over his head to grab at the grass under him.

Calloused fingers make their way down Will's skin, and when they reach his hard erection he has to cover his mouth from screaming out. Hannibal moves to his knees so he can lick up the bottom of Will's cock, taking him in whole. Will moans, shivering at the sensation before relaxing into the feeling of Hannibal's tongue against his soft skin. Moaning, he reaches down to grip at Hannibal's hair, enticing him to come closer. Beard hair tickling against his sensitive thighs.

He does.

Taking in all of Will in a single gulp, sucking and swallowing him down to the core. Will whimpers, back arching off the ground to have more if that feeling. That hot, west mouth wrapped around his aching cock, choking a little as he feels himself growing closer to climax. 

"Han...please, I'm-ah! I'm close, just fuu-just fuck me already." He whines, pulling at the others hair. When Hannibal slides off, its with a nice wet popping sound. He licks his lips, before sitting up.

"How do you want it, rough and dry, or wet and smooth?" He grins. Will grumbles pulling a nice handful of Hannibal's chest hair to bring him down for a searing kiss.

"Do it however you want to, just fuck me already." He snaps, making sure to leave a nice bite in Hannibal's bottom lip.

Hannibal groans into the pain, reaching down to unbuckle his belt, slipping his pants off. Will doesn't bother with taking a look, because next thing he knows Hannibal is sliding into him. Quick, rough, and dry. They both moan in unison, reaching out for the other and holding on as Hannibal starts at a brutal pace. He was slow last night, but today he's left all formalities behind, pounding into Will's sweet, plush ass. He can't help it whenever he grabs a handful of Will's butt, it's just so smooth and plush in his hands.

They curl into one another, panting and huffing, mouths seeking one another's skin to just kiss or mark. Hannibal nuzzles into Will's neck, the spot he lives to just kiss and smell at the most. Their he can smell passed the awful aftershave, and get a good whiff of Will's real scent. The sweat on Will's back makes the dirt and grass cling to his skin, he will definitely need a shower after this.

He moans at Hannibal's quick pacing thrust, nails digging into the mans back. And as quick as it started, it is quick to end. Searing whiteness blinds his sight, as he comes across their chest. Hannibal grunts, thrusting more urgently into Will, hips stuttering a bit as he releases into him. Will sighs, body melding into the ground below, muscles relaxing and turning into puddy. A sharp nose presses against his cheek, the his neck as Hannibal sniffs at him.

"You smell like dirt, and we need to get a shower." Hannibal hums.

Will laughs, holding Hannibal closer to him, as they both start to laugh together. They are as happy as they can be. 

Back to present time

"Ooooooh~"

Emily shifted in here sleeping bag, ignoring the weird noise. It's just an animal, she tells herself. Turning over to wrap the cocoon of warmth closer around her body. But there it is again, a faint sound that echoes across the forest. She sits up, trying to catch the sound once more.

"Oh-ooooh~"

"What the hell is that noise, Joe are you playing tricks again?" She hisses in a hushed voice. Joe stirs from his sleep, sitting up a little to look at her confusedly.

"What are you-"

"Oooo...oooooh!"

"What in the world was that!?" He jumps, sitting up more.

"I don't know, I thought it was you or Rusty. Apparently, it wasn't since you were both a sleep." Emily rubs had hands over her arm, warming self up from the cold night air. She shivers when she hears the sound again. "What if its the ghost?"

"What? No way. Ghost don't exist." Joe grumbles, laying back down and pulling a pillow over his head. "I'm going back to sleep, don't do anything stupid."

Emily stays where she is, waiting until Joe falls back to sleep and is snoring alongside with Rusty. She pulls out her phone, flipping on the flashlight and shrugging on a jacket. Her mission is to find out what is making the strange noise, and Joe is not going to stop her.

Zipping down the tents opening, she steps out into the cool night air. Flicking around the light to see if any wild animals are out in the open. None. She zips the tent back up, and listens for the noise again. It crimes in the direction on her left side, slipping her phone off she moves through the bushes to follow the noise.

She probably should have remembered to put on linger pants, because as she moves through the bushes her legs get continuously cut up by thorns. Hissing, she seats at the bushes, freezing when she hears the noise once more. Closer this time. It sounds more masculine, less sad and more like...a moan?

"Oh-FUCK! Han, please!"

What?

She moves a bush from her path, and flashes her light dimly on the noise.

Oh....

Oh

Right before her was no animal, nor was it a ghost. No, it was very much two men up against a tree, and they looked deeply involved with each other. Very involved, considering that one had his pants off, and legs were curled around the other man. He tossed his head back, moaning, before turning blue glossy eyes towards Emily.

He didn't even look unfazed about her being there, no his mouth hung open as a low moan erupted. The other man biting furiously into his neck, leaving red marks on his skin. Emily wanted to run, she really did. She just...couldn't move, that's all. Suddenly the other mans moving was becoming frantic, faster, harder. He grunted, marking the other's neck with an ugly bite that would stay for a long time.

"G-go!" The man against the tree yelled at her.

Getting the feeling in her legs back, Emily turned the corner, running as fast as her cut up legs could go. When she for back to the campground, she flung the tent open, shutting it behind her so she could crawl back into her sleeping back. Staring at the orange tent wall, she couldn't her the two men out of her head. Their noises, looks, everything about them was glued into her eye.

She wondered if they lived in theses woods, how long have they been together, do they have kids? Are they murderer's? Her mind was reeling, moving so quick she almost missed it when she passed out.

She never did tell anyone that she survived a night in a forest with two cannibalistic murderer's.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are always loved!
> 
> Poor Emily, at least she survived


End file.
